


What Winter May Bring

by moeshiku



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: AU, Bonding, Brotherly Love, Café, Love, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeshiku/pseuds/moeshiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cold led him to a small cafe in the town he lived in. Quiet and alone, Hiro Hamada sat at the same table in the back each time he visited the cafe until a man named Tadashi would sit across from him, ending up changing both their life's in different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was one of the coldest winter's that he has ever experienced.

Snow blanketed the streets from every corner, the street's lights flickered on slowly as the sun fell from the sky with colors pink and orange flooding in its space.

Walking in the middle of that empty sidewalk was an young, blank boy who was covered from head to toe in thick clothing. His long raven hair flipped in the wind by his flushed nose and cheeks.

From the age of 14, now 17, Hiro Hamada still kept his time and life blank while keeping his body moving, working everyday with the same schedule to be able to pay for the expensive rent of his small apartment. He was very hard working, giving up his social life and friends, enjoyment, went to working in any job he could find moving around more than anyone should. Nobody could tell if he like living like that or not, everyone just thought he moved one from the incident and went independent, he didn't, truly, he was lonely.

A hard wind pushed against his face, forcing him to look down more until his boots were able to stare back at him as if they had eyes. Each time he took a step the loud crunch of the snow would move to his ears until he made a sharp turn towards a small cafe's door, or what he liked to just call, a coffee shop, since that is what he only got from the place.

Pulling his two gloved hands out of his jackets pockets, he pulled them off, shoving that and his hat into the black satchel he had hanging on his hip which he used for carrying his books, wallet, and other essentials in, then finally, pushing the door open to the coffee shop making a little blring echo in the room, signaling a customer.

With how late it was getting, only a few unrecognizable faces scatter across the soon to be empty cafe in front of Hiro as with the same silence he would always receive. He walked towards the counter as slowly as possible to enjoy the warmth that stung his skin as his dry nose would take in the moist smell of coffee and donuts, but the little happiness he was able to find in this place would vanish like smoke once he left the cafe, and he would return to the cycle he'd take every day.

He moved his eyes down to the small list of coffee's that was neatly tapped to the counters top by the drawers of spoons, knifes, straws, etc.

'vienesse coffee..caffe mocha?No, had that one to many times, flat white, maybe-'

A small thump from behind the counter jolted him from his thoughts, making his eyes snap up from the list of coffee's to see the same young woman Hiro would see every time he came here, her carrying boxes of newly baked donuts from the back, and placing them on the ground to wait for her return.

"Oh Hiro! Welcome back sweetie-oh would you like the same or are you thinking of trying something else?"

He couldn't help but force a smile towards the woman, Miss Hamada he knew her of, they seemed to lock like family since he first came here and ever since she took his order and found him having the same last name, she laughed and then would always enjoy having him come to her cafe, sitting in the back with his books or laptop, doing loads of work quietly.

"Hm no..." He dragged on, still thinking of what to get "I think Ill just have the flat white, thank you"

"Still don't want to try one of my donuts?" She joked, writing down his order and name, the same as always and typing in what he owe's in the cash register. He already knew what he had to pay, but before he did, he decided to just try one of her donuts, he knew it would make her happy.

Chuckling, he quickly added before placing the amount in front of her "And Ill try one of your 'legendary donuts' this time"

She hummed happily in response before taking his cash he already had out "Ill bring it out in a minute sweetie~"

Then allowing him to walk towards the same table in the back he would use. The small table only had two chairs, and one was only used every time by him. He would place his laptop on the table, then his papers and books, lastly, dropping his aching body from work into the chair, and proceeding to wait for his order while logging on his accounts to pay for his bills, rents, and everything else he was behind on.

His aching eyes scanned across the screen, reading every number and work he came across, trying to calculate all the payments together, unaware of what was happening elsewhere.

'Water- 234.00..Electricity- 480.00- so 715? no 14...Rent 650?- 1364? Dollars, food...I can only spend 100 on food then...'

Cass Hamada couldn't help for worrying about Hiro that sat alone everyday, with the same stressed look on his face once he opened that computer. She never actually sat down with the young boy and tried to learn more about him since she only knew his name from the day they met, but that didn't stop her from thinking about him as her own, but, he wasn't, He was just that same boy who came in every day after what she thought was work, then worked some more until he went home after coffee and then left her to hope he got home safely at night. She even offered him a job here several times, but of course he declined, saying he would have to think about it, but never answered afterwards.

Sighing she quickly finished the coffee, pouring it into a cup beside the shelf full of sugars, creams, and some spices. She slid herself to the right to grab a hold of a doughnut until the light sound of footsteps could be heard behind her, moving towards her.

She did not need to turn to look back to see who was there, she already knew Tadashi had come home and was pouring himself some coffee. Normally he would come home later but he was able to get a day off of college and stay at the library studying before returning home whenever he wanted to. She continued to her work until a small idea struck inside her head, making her smile wide before turning back to Tadashi with a coffee and bagged doughnut in hand.

"Oh hey Tadashi sweetie, I need to go do something in the back- but while I'm doing sooo...Could you bring this order to someone?"

He was obviously confused, since his aunt never really done these kind of things but he placed his own drink down, clearing his throat before answering back, "Uh- yeah sure, who should I take it to?"

"Oh you know the boy that always come's here and sits over- there" She turned her head towards Hiro, who was too deep in thought to hear his own name be said, "Oh! and I just had a thought-why don't you take your coffee over there as well and try and talk to him...you know, he always looks so...lonely."

Tadashi didn't respond immediately, but he already knew what his answer was going to be. He saw Hiro several times before when he'd come home since his aunt would allow him to stay sometimes after closing time, he would walk in to see him in the same place, silently typing away on his computer or reading with the same eyes. He was curious of him of course, wanting to know more about the isolated boy that acted as if he wasn't on earth sometimes, or as if his voice was to thin to be heard, he never spoke when he saw him, or looked up, he sometimes looked like he wasn't even breathing.

He realized he was just standing there staring at the boy as his aunt stood, waiting in front of him with the two objects pushed out to him. he quickly looked away and to his aunt giving him his thoughts and grabbed the coffee and bag, answering her as he already walked away to Hiro. "Yeah yeah sure."

Honestly he was nervous, not crush nervous, but nervous on how the boy might react to him to sitting down across from him and trying to talk to him. Hell, he's never even seen him talk but mumbling quiet nothings as he typed at his computer, but now, he had already shut his laptop and was silently reading some book with no cover to be seen, so it was unknown at the moment of what he was reading, he could be reading fifty shades of grey and he, no one would know. That thought made him chuckle a bit since even though he didn't know the boy, he looked like Tadashi, who would throw up reading even a page from that unholy book.

He must had chuckled a bit too loud since he now realized he was standing close to the table the boy was at, and was now looking oddly up at Tadashi as he held the bagged treat, while hold his coffee in the same hand, and in the other was Hiro's. He could feel his ears heat up at the now awkward feeling that moved in the air.

What should I- oh wait oh god- his order-

He realized he was just standing there with his order in hand and quickly jolted a bit moving his eyes away, "Oh uh sorry Cass wanted me to bring you this- and uh- um...mind if I sit down?"

He felt like a complete idiot standing there, now only one coffee in hand since he placed Hiro's down on the table, and the other rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness and trying to move away the awkward feeling that tickled up his spine, but it wasn't helping since the other boy only stared at the man, his cheeks red from not what was happening, but from him being affected by the coldness from outside, but finally making Tadashi feel as if a rock had been pulled off of him, he nodded, moving his eyes back to the book while the other hand moving the papers and placing them on his laptop, allowing Tadashi room to sit and place his own things on the table.

Tadashi let out a puff of air blowing out a thank you before sitting down, but still, awkwardly twiddling his thumbs and often taking a sip from his coffee, and passing glances to Hiro, but to not get anything back. He decided to try and talk to Hiro to at least try and get something out of him to start a conversation.

"So-Uh, My aunt talks a lot about you, she thinks your- uh Kind..and, wait you don't even know me do you well my name is-"

Like him being a polite, but klutz, he reached his arm out across the table to try and shake hands with him but ended up knocking over his cup of coffee to the ground.

Both gasped at the sudden snap of the coffee hitting the ground, now dark colored liquid spreading away on the floor below him.

"SHOOT!" He shouted out, quickly trying to get to the ground to clean it up, only to have the chair pull down with him, falling into the small puddle of coffee.

"Nice..."

Hushed chuckles soon came from behind him after as he slowly got up from the floor, wiping off a bit of the coffee that would stain his thin sweater. He slowly glanced back to see Hiro, sitting there in his chair with a small smile spread on his cheeks. He wasn't ignoring everything, sitting there blankly or stressed, but he still had the same eyes.

When Hiro noticed he was being stared at for most likely being rude for laughing, he clamped his mouth shut trying to stop his small laughter, now holding up to his book to cover his face as he tried to make himself strive silence.

This just made Tadashi turn red even more but he started chuckling as well.

"Boy's whats-" Aunt Cass Came speeding from the upstairs only to stop herself quickly, seeing Tadashi chuckling red as Hiro was laughing with one hand holding a book up to his face, while the other patted around the table, searching for the box of napkins to probably help clean up the mess.

She had to shove her hand up to her mouth to stop her from laughing at well, which just came out as a 'pfft' more than a laugh, as she quickly ran back upstairs to continue with her work, leaving the two together.

She knew Tadashi was definitely going to help bring Hiro out from the blankness, and quickly as it looked.


	2. Chapter Two

By the time he had finished his coffee and half of his treat, The world outside was covered in an ink colored abyss, while the only light that was given was the streets low dimmed lights and rooms in houses that still had light to give as well.

Tadashi had left not too long ago and made the excuse of 'needing to study' to be able to walk away from the embarrassing moment he had caused. Of course Hiro knew that it was just a silly excuse, there were hundreds of colleges, school's, and churches that had been postponed or canceled due to how much snow had fallen, causing heaters to brake and roads to icy. But he said nothing and nodded, knowing if he spoke then he'd make him feel bad.

Placing all of his belongings back in his satchel, he quickly cleaned the mess he himself had cause and threw away his leftovers but keeping his coffee he had left since he was unable to afford a coffee maker and ingredients at the moment, then walking towards the door with his phone in one hand and the coffee in the other.

"Hiro? are you still here?" A voice yelled from upstairs of the cafe. She spoke so quickly that it was impossible to not startle him, causing Hiro to drop his phone onto the hard floor which of course delayed him from being able to walk out of the cafe before she came down. With him having no other choice, he stood waiting for her to reach the bottom of the steps as he bent down to pick up his phone.

"Great" He sighed, rubbing his thumb across the screen of his phone. From how old and cheap his touch screen phone was, there was no doubt it was going to be cracked more than imaginable and of course, it was. There were three, long cracks that ran like a map across the screen.

"Oh, I thought I heard you getting ready" Cass stated, reaching the last step and now on the floor of the cafe where Hiro still stood. She glanced down at the object in his hand, then back up to his face which faded from disappointment to tiredness. "Did something happen?"

"Hm?-Oh no, m-fine"

"Oh really?" She smiled "Then what do the bags under your eyes have to say?"

Hiro forced a chuckle mumbling a 'yeah' that dragged on, before pushing his phone his pocket away from sight and question.

"You know Hiro, I really do need some help in the cafe...and I know you work several jobs, but I could pay you a lot for working 10 hours a day, 5 days a week, and lets see that gives you-..."

"Miss Hamada I-"

"Hiro" She interrupted "I know I'm begging you and I asked you many, many times, but I really like having you around, and you seem like such a good worker, and Tadashi would love to ha-"

"Miss Hamada" He pushed, causing the woman to look up from the ground, now staring in the dark brown eyes that were shaded down like charcoal rubbed on paper. "Ill try."

"Ill try working here for a while, but only if i'm able to make enough money on this one job."

"So that's a yes?"

He nodded back, humming a response since he was now in the middle of pulling out and slipping his gloves and hat back on since the cold would be worse at night. Before he was able to even place the dark beanie on his head, Cass had already speed walked up to him wrapping her arms around him, startling him enough to make him jolt back a bit. He wasn't use to being touched so much, even a hug startled him.

She realized that she had made him tense up so she dropped her arms from him and moved back a bit, "Sorry I'm just so glad to have you work here since you n' Tadashi will get a long so well!- Oh and would you mind coming in tomorrow? I would love the help to make my new recipe of cookies!"

Seeing how much excitement the woman had just for receiving a new worker made him chuckle softly before picking up his hat that fell from his hand after the hug he was given, then answering her while now fully placing it on his head, making his raven messy hair flatten down a bit, "Sure, I guess, um..what time-exactly?"

Cass had to rub her hands together for a second in thought, before giving him a direct answer of 8 am sharp so they can start baking the cookies, being able to make enough and have them out by tomorrow so when they re-opened the next day, they would be still warm and ready. After she had given him a list of how to make all the types of coffees and other treats to look over, she finally let him walk home on the streets in the night.

"Get some sleep!" She yelled out the door to the boy, watching him wave her off as he turned the corner.

Walking back up the steps in a much greater mood then before, she walked back to the kitchen to continue making hot wings and homemade sauces of kinds. Tadashi was sitting on the couch in the living room reading one of the books he had found at the library what looked to be about androids and other robotic designs throughout history. He turned his head to the right enough to see his aunt walking back up from going down the steps once again.

"Where'd you go?" He questioned, setting his book down stretching his arms up into the air. Waiting for her response, he looked out the small window in the room, only seeing the other houses across the street from him.

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure Hiro was alright, he seemed pretty tired in the last couple of days"

"Oh, well that's nice of you" He mumbled. Before getting up to help with dinner, he sighed, glancing out the window once more.

.

Walking down these streets was never Hiro's favorite activity to do, especially at night. With all the alley ways and the abandon garages or back buildings, many gangs or just plan bad or weird people waiting for anyone to walk by and take there belongings, money, body, or life.

It made a shiver run down his spine at the thought, making him shake his shoulders a bit to get rid of the feeling. The last thing he wanted was to be even more on edge, but that didn't stop him from trying to walk faster down the sidewalk. Snow would push into his small boots and socks making his ankles burn at how could it felt, but he continued to speed down the walkways, making sharp turns around each corner.

Five more minutes he chanted in his mind, five more minutes and ill be home.

'Four More minutes, four more mI-'

"Hey!" A voice shouted

please, no. He made a sharp stop under a light, standing in the middle of a sidewalk under the flickering light wasn't helping, it just made it feel like some movie.

'pleaseplease-'

"Are you going to turn around young man?" The same voice questioned. Seeing he had no other choice, he slowly took his right foot, crossing it from his left foot, and turning slowly on one heel on ice, meeting the face several inches from him.

"Your hat fell off when you raced pass a corner- here"

'Oh'

"Oh"

The air he was holding in from the sense of fear, now exhaled out at he blew an icy colored breath out while grabbing onto the hat that the random man held. Gripping onto the hat with his fingers pulling it towards him, but it wouldn't budge, the man still held tightly to the hat. He tugged again, harder, but he still held onto his hat. He chuckled nervously towards the man, who still held onto the other sided of the hat.

With the other man having on a jacket and what looked to be another hat under the hood he wore, he was unable to see much of his face in the dim light, but he could see enough to see what he looked like with the eyes of the man that stared into his own. "Umuh- please let go" He more ordered than asked, but the man did not answer back, instead, he let his hand fall from the hat, making Hiro fall back a bit from how hard he was tugging at the hat, and quickly started jogging down the sidewalk turning his head several times to watch the man moved from sight.

'Weird'

.

.

He was able to make it home and at 10:40 pm, call and leave a message to his two works telling them the situation which took an hour, and sleep until 6:30 in the morning. Even if he was awoken up by the hard sleet against his thin window or the banging of the apartment above him doing who knows what at least 3 times, he was able to get enough sleep to look alive even after a shower and a healthy breakfast of fruits and orange juice, he looked more alive. The bags under his eyes were still visible, but after some sleep they faded just enough to look like he only took one all nighter of work.

Slipping on dark jeans, a shirt with a jacket that was just the color of dark navy, than the same beanie and boots came along before grabbing onto the same satchel only carrying his wallet, cracked phone, and book, then he was out the door at 7:30.

.

The streets were more crowded than last night, with it being so early in the morning only older people walked the sidewalks probably to school or work, just like Hiro, only, this was his first day actually working, or even going to the cafe so early in the morning, and he completely forgot to go through the papers Cass had given him.

Sighing in annoyance of himself, he dropped his head down lower as he made his way past people towards the cafe.

'At least I can be warm and in the smell of coffee and sweets all day i guess...'


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such the long wait! Iv'e been so busy with school and this chapter was hard for me to write, so please understand I tried and im not the best writer. 
> 
> If you end up liking the chapter, or would be interested in reading more, then please leave kudo's and leave feedback to let me know what you think!

He arrived and walked through the cafe's doors at 7:55 am with five minutes to spare, thus allowing Hiro to put his belongings up and have the black apron wrapped around his clothes so he wouldn't get anything on him.

His fingers flew back behind his neck pulling at the knot he had quickly made just awhile ago to keep the apron up, but it started to bother him as it itched and sometimes would get stuck in his growing hair, forcing him to put it up as well in a small pony tail.

"Oh rocking the small pony tail now are we?" Cass chuckled as she walked into the back of the cafe, holding a mug of fresh coffee in one hand. Hiro looked up from standing beside the long table covered in unorganized ingredients and jars of sugar and flour.

"Actually- uh i just had to put-"

"Hush! Don't make excuses, it looks good! Now you do know how to make homemade cookies, right? 'Cause that's what we have to start with."

Tugging at the back of his apron once more, he glance at the table then back at the other person in the room "Uh- yeah, yeah of course."

"Great! So can I trust you to stay in control as I run the front of the cafe? Ill check on you in...an hour?"

"uhhh...yes? i mean- sure, you can totally trust me" He promised chuckling nervously a bit at his self.

Cass laughed kindly with him at his jokingly nervousness before walking up and swiping things around on the table so she could place the mug down beside him, then glanced at her watch. "So its 8:15 now, and ill...Oh! I'll send Tadashi down to check on you and help as well, in about a half an hour, sound alright?"

"That sounds fine" He agreed, nodding at her as she pulled her sleeve down to cover her watch, looking up at him and smiling, rushing out after hearing the bell of the door up front.

The boy started chuckling nervously as he really got a look at how messy the long table was. It was clean of course, but there were so many random bottles of things and flower and sugar dusted on the whole top, it would take him awhile to find all the certain things needed, so he got to work. Taking big gulps of the coffee she had left him every now and then, he started organizing all the things on the table.

.

Fifteen minutes from the half hour and he was able to clean the long counter and organize everything, even though he did not like cleaning much, it would help him with his new job.

Now finally getting to work, he grabbed the large light green bowl, and started to moved around looking for all of the ingredients. The more he moved around, the more his body felt jumpy and active, he new it had to be the drink she gave him since everything else he had was either healthy or air.

"What the hell was in that coffee" he mumbled to himself as he poured flour, baking soda, and salt into a large silver bowl.

"What next? What?"

"Eggs" He answered himself, walking to the large fridge pulling out the whole pack and placing them on the table beside him, proceeding to crack one at a time and dumping them into the bowl, moving around all over the room as he worked looking for ingredients and kitchen utensils and then time seemed to move faster when you ignore it.

.

Cass had been working slow upfront, with it being a weekend, and so early in the morning normally people were sleeping in so she wasn't doing to hard working on her own, and she did enjoy Hiro finally being able to work here with her and helping in the back.

Tadashi was still upstairs sleeping as well like many other people, but would wake up soon as it got to the time where more people would come in to help his aunt. She sighed happily at the thought of him and Hiro working together and getting to know each other like kids. She was already thinking of asking him to help in the back with him so they would have to talk.

When she glanced down at her watch, she noticed it had been more than 30 minutes, only 45 minutes since she had checked on Hiro so she gave all of the customers waiting their order quickly and made her way walking up the steps high enough for the boy to hear, but not high enough to disturb the ones downstairs.

"Tadashi?! Are you awa-"

"Yeah-! Just a second, im on my way down!" He suddenly yelled back, shuffling could be heard as he threw on his black V neck that would match the apron, rushing towards the steps to meet his aunt.

Puffing out some air from rushing around, he quickly ran his fingers in his air to move it back before asking his aunt, "So what do u want me to do?"

Walking back down the steps with him, she glanced in the cafe to see if any new costumers had came in or if some had left yet then started to talk to him along the way.

"I would like for you to work in the back with Hiro, he's making cookies for me, and i need alot-"

"Woah woah woah, Hiro? The one that I spilled coffee infront of and fell out of a chair...? Ok this will be fun.."

"Oh cheer up!" Cass yelled "I'm pretty sure he knew it was an accident, and hes got other things on his mind he could have forgot! Now get in there, introduce urself again and start over!"

After getting patted hard on the back by his aunt, he took a deep breath walking towards the door slowly opening it as quiet as possible, the last thing he felt like he needed was to barge in and do something else.

.

.

Hiro was able to place around 2 dozen treats into the oven by then, while waiting for them to finish he started to pour the rest of the flour into the large bowl watching the powder blow up from the bowl onto his clothes and counter. Sighing, he placed the glass jar down, walking around to the drawers to pull out a new bag of flower. 

"Cake or Bread flour..." Mumbling to himself, he ran his hands behind the very heavy bag, lifting it up and holding it against chest for support. 

"Do you need some help...?" A man asked behind him, breaking the silence suddenly causing Hiro to turn on his heel quickly to see the one behind him, "What-wait yoUR-?!" 

The air was knocked from him as soon as he seen Tadashi standing behind him, but turning on his heel so fast holding a heavy bag of floor caused him to loose his balance, falling to the floor.   
Hands quickly moved to grab a hold of the younger boys sides to stop him from hitting the group, luckily the only thing that hit the ground was the bag of flour as Tadashi was able to have both his arms around Hiro's chest, wrapping around his back pushing him against his chest instead of the floor. He stayed completely dazed for only a few seconds before Tadashi cleared his throat moving the boy a bit to help him from sliding down to the floor, and back on his feet.

"Are you alright?" Tadashi chuckled, slowly pulling him up on both of his feet. Hiro had to blink a few times before he was able to really get a hold of what just happened so suddenly, before blinking a few times and looking up at Tadashi, making his face turn beat red.

Laughing nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, he quickly looked down to find somewhere else to look, which was the bag he had dropped and went down to pick it up. "yeah- im-im uh fine haha..um..looks like we both did something now, huh?" 

"I guess so- oh well sorry for scaring you like that-" 

"Well- you didn't exactly scare me-...but why are you here...?" His voice trailed on until he stared to cough purposely in the awkward tension he felt like he was giving off, instead of standing and waiting for the man to answer, he decided to walk over to the counter and place the bag down so it would give him an excuse to not stand there looking like a red goof. 

"Didn't my aunt tell you I was helping-ohh...i didn't really tell you who I was last time did I? Im Tadashi" 

He laughed a little remembering how he wasn't able to complete his sentence last time, due to spilling the coffee so he walked over to where Hiro was standing, opening the bag, and help out his hand, he was hesitant, but Hiro did give him his hand to shake once he felt like he was standing again for so long, he didn't decide to tell him his name, since he already knew he knew it so he quickly let go, and rushed over to the oven, pulling out the cookies and placing them out to cool on the far side of the counter. 

"So, would you like for me to start making the other batch? Aaandd you can make the icing and fudge?" Tadashi suggested, looking up at the other boy as his hands went down for the drawer, grabbing an apron. 

"Sounds good" He mumbled back, grabbing and reading bottles of colored liquids. His eyes didn't look back at Tadashi, even though he knew he was looking at him, he decided to just act really focused in finding the mix and bottles needed. 

"Hiro?" 

"Hmmmm?"

"Do you know how to make icing?" 

'No' 

"Kind of." 

"Would you like me to show you?" He chuckled back.

'Yes'

"No."  
...  
"Alriiight...."

Hiro turned the other direction quickly to ignore the man and his doubting word's, then started to pour sugar into the bowl. After he had poured what he thought was enough, he placed both his hands on each side of the bowl, and stared down at the powder. That was really all he knew on making icing.

"Tadashi..."

"Hmmm?" 

"Please-...can you help show me how to make this thing?"

"With pleasure"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if i'm taking this too slow, and if i need to speed things up!   
> What should I add more of and/or take out?   
> Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time on Archive Of Our Own, so I'm still trying to get use to this website as well. feedback is great for me so + if you liked, and/or if I should continue, or - disliked, should stop.


End file.
